1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus recording an image on a recording medium by ejecting droplets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known technology prevents the viscosity of ink around ejection openings of an inkjet head from increasing such that, immediately before the printing is carried out, preliminary vibration is carried out to vibrate the meniscus on condition that no ink droplet is ejected, i.e. non-ejection flushing is carried out only for those ejection openings opposing the sheet. As a result the increase in the ink viscosity is restrained around the ejection openings, while power saving is achieved because the preliminary vibration is not performed at the ejection openings not opposing the sheet.